My Side
by halfboy
Summary: Cal/Gillian. "She ran her tongue over the lollipop before allowing him to do the same..." Rated T for now, may be bumped if an extra chapter is requested.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - First story in bloody ages. Inspiration thanks to riverofwords!

**My Side**

Today was the day - today she would finally do it. No more denial, no more teasing around that damn 'line'. This was it - today was it.

Rising from her chair, she moved to her desk and sat on the edge, her feet resting on her now vacant seat. Glancing around the room, she felt satisfied with what she had done. Nothing would break her now - her ego was glowing and relentless. She would get exactly what she wanted, and Cal would do nothing to stop her.

She smiled to herself and spun around on the desk, hanging her legs over the edge with one crossed over the other. He would be here any second now.

Footsteps filled the sound of the hall, a low drumming beating in her head. Her heart began to race, as if attempting to free itself from her caged chest.

'_Compose yourself…_' her mind hissed. She briefly closed her eyes and took a breath, before opening them again to see Cal in the doorway of her office.

"Oi oi," he said calmly, his gaze penetrating the tension-filled room. "What's all this then?"

Gillian shrugged and pouted, her eyes travelling lazily from the candles that decorated the surfaces to the single line of red petals that lay just a metre in front of Gillian. "Just a little something."

"A little something," Cal repeated with a smile. "May I ask what the purpose of this 'little something' is?"

Gillian slowly uncrossed her legs, ensuring she parted them just a little more than necessary before she stood up and picked up a lollipop from her desk. Unwrapping it as she kept the eye contact with the man in the doorway, she licked it agonisingly slowly.

"You may," she purred, before slipping the lolly into her mouth and leaning against the wood of the desk.

Cal's curious smirk played across his lips, wondering how far she would take this. "What's it for, love?" He took a few steps further into the room, soaking in the full atmosphere - she'd put a lot of effort into this transformation.

Once again, Gillian shrugged, removing the sweet from her mouth and running it along her bottom lip. "It's for you, of course." She smiled a devilish smile, knowing exactly what wonderful effect this would have on him.

Cal remained collect and calm, his breathing steady as he moved closer, stopping just a couple of steps from the petals. "Me?" he asked nonchalantly, shrugging off his coat and tossing it to the couch.

"Well," Gillian began with a playful smile, closing some of the distance between them but remaining her side of her petals, "I thought we could play a game."

Mimicking her actions, Cal stepped close enough to feel the warmth from her body and rose his eyebrows. "A game?"

"You're getting very good at repeating everything I say," Gillian mused, brushing her lolly over his lips before returning it to her mouth.

Cal's eyes flashed from hers down to her lips, their soft fullness encasing the sweet, sucking softly and sending his arousal into overdrive. He said nothing, choosing to just watch the lolly switch from one side of her mouth to the other, the stick poking from her lips. Taking this as an invitation to take it, he stole the candy from her and slipped it into his own mouth, his gaze darkening as he watched her watch him.

"So, that game, love?" he asked, sucking innocently on the lolly as Gillian's eyes dropped from his mouth to the petals in front of them. He followed her gaze and kicked a few of the petals. "What are these for?"

"These," Gillian said, wrapping her fingers around the stick and removing it slowly from Cal's mouth, "represent eighteen years of friendship." She ran her tongue over the lollipop before allowing him to do the same. She could feel his hot, sweet breath so gloriously close to her mouth that all control she held over her body was almost lost within a second. Every sense in her body was heightened as his eyes met hers once more, a thousand unspoken words being passed between them as he took the lollipop from her fingers.

"Oh yeah?" he enquired. "What does this represent then?" He examined the lolly, its red colour matching both the petals on the floor and the dress that, up until now, he had so stupidly managed to not notice. "Nice dress."

Gillian rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up a petal, ensuring that she brushed against his body as she did so. As she rose again, his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her against his body. She smiled and took her lollipop from his mouth and held in her right hand, her left hand containing the petal.

"The lollipop represents desire," she said evenly, though she fought fiercely with every fibre of her being to not drop them both and crash her lips against his.

"I can see that," Cal smirked approvingly, studying the intent and lust in her dark eyes. "Do we have to play this game?"

Gillian pouted and shrugged, but ignored his not-so-subtle request. "There's a line."

Cal nodded, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he moved his lips closer to hers, and whispered. "Shall we fuck the line, darling?"

Closing her eyes, Gillian allowed his explicits to take their effect on her. A low moan escaped her lips as she felt Cal's mouth on her neck, sucking gently before grazing his teeth over the mark and sucking just a little bit harder, hard enough to elicit a gasp and a growl as she ran her fingers through his hair and drew him closer.

"Cal," Gillian breathed. "This isn't right." She pushed him away, remaining calm on the outside knowing it was necessary, but screaming on the inside in desperation for his touch.

"What?" Cal frowned, so sure that this was what she wanted, and still not entirely convinced that she actually wanted him to stop. He released her waist and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"The line."

Her words hung between them as she moved the lollipop between her fingers and dropped the petal, watching it float to the floor and join the others.

"What about it?" Cal asked, a small air of annoyance lingering on his tone. If he hadn't been so incredibly turned on right now, this wouldn't be quite as irritating, but as it was he was in desperate need of release - in need of her.

Gillian took a step backwards and moved her free hand to Cal's chest, running her fingers over the buttons of his shirt. "You're on the wrong side of it." Not giving his puzzled expression time to fade, she tugged on his shirt and pulled him to her.

"Bloody hell, Foster," he laughed, stumbling forwards until he felt Gillian bump into the desk behind her. He smiled at her before taking one last lick of the lollipop. "Here's to desire," he said before placing it on the desk and capturing Gillian's lips in a kiss so full of urgency that it took her breath away.

"There. You're on my side of the line now."

With a giggle, Gillian allowed Cal to swoop her onto the desk as he unzipped her dress.

"I like it over here," he growled.

* * *

Hopefully I didn't make too many typos in this. Thank you for reading! If requested, a smut chapter may be added, depends whether you want it of course.


	2. Chapter 2

As requested, here is some smut, albiet a lot later than intended; I am easily distracted by anything that moves.

**My Side: Smut**

"I like it over here," he growled, pinning her wrists to the desk and grinding himself against her.

A low moan sounded from Gillian's throat as she felt his arousal against her thigh. "Cal…" she groaned as his teeth assaulted her neck, grazing her skin in all the right places. Her hands moved fervently over his chest, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Growing frustrated with her inability to keep her hands steady enough to undo them, she ripped the offending material open, sending the buttons soaring like shrapnel.

She clawed at his chest, her fingers raking down his chest and around to his back. She felt him groan against her ear before his lips moved to hers, kissing her with such force and desire that her breath was stolen from her lungs. She felt every subtle move of his hands over her hips, over her stomach, over her breasts.

"Oh god," she breathed, his hands slipping down the front of her dress and cupping her bra-clad breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, the material of her bra only heightening the shiver that shook through her. "Take off my dress," Gillian commanded, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she felt his hands push the straps over her shoulders, revealing soft freckled skin.

"You are beautiful, love," Cal whispered against her skin as he nuzzled her neck, before ghosting wet kisses over her collarbones. His fingers trailed lightly over the exposed flesh of her back, deftly undoing the clasp of her bra and discarding the underwear on the floor. His gaze fell hungrily to her uncovered breasts, a primal grin playing across his lips as he pushed Gillian's dress onto the floor and swiftly lifted her onto her desk.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Gillian smiled, her hands reaching for the button of his jeans.

His hands immediately gripping her wrists, Cal shook his head and moved them behind his neck held them there until she interlocked her fingers.

"Stay there, darling," he said, looking into her eyes as she slowly nodded. He grinned and dipped his head to her breasts, biting hard on her nipple and delighting in the sound of her load moan.

"Cal!" she cried, feeling his fingers trailing slowly up the inside of her thigh as he kissed his way down her stomach. She arched her back into his touch as he softly pinched her nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Groaning in frustration, Gillian ran her fingers through Cal's hair, pushing him lower down to where she desired his attention.

Glancing up at her, Cal smirked. "Trying to say something, love?" Without giving her a chance to answer, he tore off her soaking panties and dipped his tongue between her folds, relishing in her taste. He growled against her, vibrations rolling through her body. Feeling her ankles lock around his back and pull him closer, he resisted and slowly ran the tip of his tongue against her clit before circling her entrance.

"Cal-" Gillian protested, using her hands to try and push him deeper. "Please," she breathed, "make me come."

Unable to say no to her bold demand, his tongue dove inside her, a loud cry escaping Gillian's throat and filling the room. One hand joined his mouth and stroked small circles over her wet clit as his tongue pumped in and out of her.

"Oh my god!" Gillian's high cries fuelled Cal's desire, a catalyst for his growing determination to please his lover. "Faster!"

Cal replaced his tongue with two fingers, probing deeper and rubbing that sweet spot inside her. Feeling her tighten around his fingers, he stroked her clit with the tip of his tongue. "Tell me you want me, Gillian."

"I- I want you," she managed to moan out, holding Cal's face between her thighs and scratching her nails against his scalp. "I'm- I'm-! Fuck!"

Cal held her steady as she trembled around him, screaming his name and dropping backwards onto her elbows. With a satisfied smile, Cal rose to his feet kissed up her stomach, licking over her breasts before pressing his lips against hers.

Gillian smiled into their kiss and cautiously sat up, not trusting her body to support her after the intensity of her orgasm. Her hands reached to his jeans again, unbuttoning them and pushing them down his thighs. She parted her legs, scratching his nails along the underside of his erection before guiding him to her entrance. Breaking their kiss to look into his eyes, her arousal darkened burning gaze. A challenging smile spread across her lips, and he returned it, kissing her again before thrusting himself into her with a grunt.

Gillian whimpered with pleasure, throwing her head back and arching into him, her breasts pressing against his chest. Pulling out slowly, Cal drove into her again and again, listening to her delicious sounds echo through the office.

"Cal, fuck- fuck me," Gillian blurted out, pulling him harder against her and shifting the angle of her hips, her mouth moving to his neck and sucking hard.

Cal slammed into her, grinding his hips as he reached her spot each time. He reached for her hand and pressed it against her clit, using his fingers to manipulate hers. Moving both of his hands to her breasts and brushing over her nipples, he glanced down and grinned as she stroked herself.

The delicious feeling of release began to creep over him. Realising that Gillian wasn't nearing her edge yet, he pulled her off of the desk and flipped them around before climbing backwards and sitting on the desk. Slipping himself further onto the desk and pulling her on top of him, he lay down and grinned as Gillian straddled his waist. With a smile, Gillian took control and sank slowly on top of him, savouring the feeling of him filling her again. She arched her back ground against him, sliding herself slowly up and down him and tightening her inner muscles to elicit groans from his mouth.

She watched contently as his eyes closed in ecstasy, his hips raising to meet her agonisingly slow movements.

"Love, you're killing me here," Cal managed to say between haggard breaths. Gripping her hips with enough pressure to bruise. He lifted her slightly before slamming into her, repeating the motion until he felt himself nearing the edge, but damnit all if he was going before her.

As if reading his mind, Gillian slipped her finger back to her clit, rubbing herself as she moved faster on top of him, angling herself so that he hit the right spot with each thrust of his pelvis.

"Cal, I'm so close," she moaned, her finger moving faster. She felt her muscles begin to contract around him and she squirmed as pressure built up inside her. A fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies. With eyes shut and hands gripping anything they could, they both topped over the edge with cries of sweet satisfaction.

"Fuck!" Gillian's voice was hoarse and strained as she collapsed onto Cal's chest, sweat meeting sweat. "Fuck…" she breathed, her chest rising and falling with the heaviness of a thousand tons.

She listened to his racing heart for a few minutes, admiring the affect she had on him.

Cal ran his fingers through her hair, separating it from her damp forehead and tucking it behind her ear. Entwining their fingers, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"This is definitely," he mumbled against her skin, "my favourite side of the line."

* * *

Hope you enjoy that (;


End file.
